The secret
by Typicalgirl3112
Summary: Tony DiNozzo and Ziva David got married. Yes, married. And they managed to keep it secret until they hit a bump in the road. Polygraph tests. And there's no way out.
1. Chapter 1

_**(This is my first NCIS fanfiction but not my first fanfiction if that makes any sense. Sorry it's so short, but I didnt want to make the chapter massively long with it being the introduction and all)**_

"So let me get this straight, you and Tony have been married for almost 4 months? And you didn't tell me?!" Abby exclaimed, looking at Ziva. "That is correct" Ziva confirmed.

"So you've been married to Ziva for 4 months? Ziva David?" McGee stammered. "Is that so hard to believe probie?" Tony smirked, clearly enjoying his friends disbelief. It felt like yesterday it'd all started...

"Stop!" Ziva yelped, slamming the elevator button, making the doors shut. "What?" Tony looked at her in confusion. "Rings you idiot. Gibbs will notice and then we will be in for it" Ziva explained, carefully removing her wedding ring and placing it on the chain with her star of David. Tony did the same, placing it on his keyring and tucking his keys back into his pocket. "Good catch sweetcheeks" He smiled, kissing her once before stepping out of the elevator and into the squad room.

McGee looked up from his desk. "Where were you last night? I stopped by your apartment to give you some case files you left behind but you weren't there" He said as Tony sat down. "I was out" Tony lied easily, exchanging a quick glance with Ziva. They usually alternated spending a week at each other apartments, and this week Tony was staying at Ziva's. He'd taken some of his favourite movies over to Ziva's that night and had insisted she watch them with him until they fell asleep.

The conversation halted as Gibbs entered. "We're scheduled for polygraphs at some point today so be on your games. If you fail you'll have me to answer to" He announced before heading down to Abby's lab.

Tony and Ziva exchanged a look, both having the same thought "Damn it"

 _ **(So next up will be an elevator scene where Tony and Ziva discuss their tatics. Reviews are much appreciated)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

 **(First off, Thank you for all the amazing reviews! So here's the polygraph chapter which I made slightly longer this time so I hope you guys enjoy it. I'm pretty sure I forgot this in my last chapter so I have to do the boring bit: I dont own NCIS or any of the characters. I'm going to stop rambling and let you guys read!)**

Ziva was completely calm as she waited for the examiner to start asking questions. After all, she was trained for this.

"All questions require a simple yes or no answer. No explanations are required" The examiner said in her mono-tonal voice, obviously not too thrilled about spending her entire day in some stuffy room with a bunch of agents who would probably be extremely uncoperative.

"Is your name Ziva David?"

"Yes"

"Are you an American citizen?"

"Yes"

"Do you have Israeli heritage?"

"Yes" Ziva repeated, bored already.

"Married?"

"No." She answered without hesitation. Hesitating in polygraphs always looked bad, she knew that.

"Children?"

"No" And she hadn't actually considered ever having any. She enjoyed her life as it was and she didn't see any reason to change it again any time soon

There were a few more questions that had to be answered before Ziva was allowed to leave. She'd been ordered to go straight home as the agency didnt want her telling the others the kind of questions they asked or how she'd answered them. But she couldnt go straight home, because Tony had the car keys. So she sat there on the hood of her red mini, waiting in the parking garage.

Tony looked over at Ziva's empty desk for what must have been the millionth time in the last few hours. She'd been the first to be called down for her polygraph and the fact he hadn't seen her since was killing him. Not to mention stressing him out. Usually he looked up to find her scowling at the computer or assaulting a pile of paperwork with a stapler. But now he saw nothing but an empty desk. He hated it. So he was relieved when he was called down for his polygraph. Typically he was the last one to go, Palmer had been the first after Ziva and both Abby and Ducky had followed in quick succession, closely followed by McGee and of course, Gibbs. So he'd been left alone with nothing but three empty desks and some random paperwork for company.

The examiner repeated her usual routine of stating that only yes or no answers were required for the 7th time, really fed up of her job.

""Is your name Anthony DiNozzo?"

"The one and only." Tony smiled

The examiner frowned. "Mr DiNozzo please answer the questions with a simple yes or no"

"Sorry. Yes"

"Are you an American citizen?"

"Yes"

"Do you have Italian heritage?"

"Well I make a mean spaghetti.."

"Mr DiNozzo. Yes or no only. Do you have Italian heritage?"

Tony really couldnt be serious in such a serious environment. But he figured the quicker he got this over with the quicker he could see Ziva. "Yes"

"Married?"

He hesitated for a few seconds before finally coming up with an answer "No"

"Children?"

"Sadly, no. No little DiNozzo's will be running around any time soon" He wasn't sure if he actually believed himself. He'd never talked about it with Ziva and as far as he knew, she didn't want kids. But he'd always assumed he'd have kids at some point in his life.

He answered the rest of the questions as quickly as he could, nodding a rushed farewell to the examiner and dashing off into the parking garage. He was surprised to see Ziva sat on the hood of her car, smiling at him. "You waited for me?" He asked, honestly touched she'd waited hours for him like this. "Of course. I even got you something to eat" She smiled, offering him the pizza she'd bought not even 15 minutes ago with a flourish. She couldnt help but laugh as he took the box, hungrily taking a slice and devouring it in a few bites. "Don't be mad, but I'm pretty sure I failed" He said with his mouth full, giving her an innocent smile.

 **(I'm not sure what the next chapter will be, probably Vance telling Gibbs that Tony and Ziva failed some of the test questions. And the title is bugging me so if anyone has any better ideas (Titles really arent my thing), please feel free to post them in the reviews, which are always welcomed!)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

 **(So here's chapter 3 and I kinda winged it because it ended up being REALLY short if I'd have stuck with it as it was. Again, I dont own NCIS but if I did then Vance really wouldnt be director :) )**

Gibbs wasnt impressed. He'd been summoned to Vance's office before he'd finished his first cup of coffee, so he was even less co-operative than normal. "What the hell is it this time Leon?"

"Pleasure to see you too Jethro" Vance sighed. He didnt have the patience to deal with Gibbs' attitude this early in the day, not that he did at any other time anyway. "We got the polygraph results back. Most of your agents passed with flying colours"

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "Most?"

"David and DiNozzo both failed a few questions. SETNAV want you to get the truth out of them both or they'll be put under investigation"

"You know Leon, everyone in the building had to take the test. Everyone except you" Gibbs pointed out, looking back at the Direcor.

"I did the test after they appointed me Director. You've got 48 hours before SECNAV get involved. So make it count"

"I only need 24" Was all Gibbs said before leaving.

"Whatcha doing McGeek?" Tony asked, peering over McGee's shoulder, watching as he typed rapidly.

"I'm running an algorithm to maximize the efficiency of our communication networks within the building" Tim explained before noticing the blank look on Tony's face. "I'm making out emails faster" He sighed. He didnt like having to dumb things down for people, especially Tony, who always had some stupid remark to make.

"Why didnt you say that in the first place then McGoo?" Tony said, earning a laugh from Ziva for his troubles.

"DiNozzo! David! Conference Room now!" Gibbs barked, striding past them to the elevator (Or as the team called it, the Conference Room). Tony and Ziva exchanged a glance before getting up to following, Ziva being the one to move first, her movements elegant and graceful. Tony followed suit, scrambling to catch up to her.

Once they'd crowded into the elevator, Gibbs flicked the stop switch. "Now, who's going to tell me what the hell is going on?"

 **(Reviews are welcome! I'm going to try to post another chapter today because I'm going away for a week so I wont be able to update for a while. And I'm still looking for better title ideas so if you have any please feel free to add them into reviews!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(So I did manage to write another chapter to make up for not being able to upload any next week. Question, does anyone else really dislike Vance? I really dont like him at all. Dont know why, I just dont. And I'm going to stop my pointless rambling, which I apologise for, I've just drank a cup of coffee which I never do so Im kinda hyper right now XD)**

Tony gulped. He knew Gibbs would find out. Now he was going to get the biggest head slap he'd ever gotten. He just knew it. Ziva however, was perfectly calm. 'Of course SHE'D be fine' Tony thought, remembering his wife's Mossad training.

"Well boss, Ziva and I, we kinda got married a few months ago" Tony said, bracing himself for the headslap. But it never came.

"I figured as much would happen at some point" Gibbs grunted, flicking the switch and the elevator doors pinged open.

"So you arent going to kill us?" Tony asked, barely holding back a sigh of relief.

"Nope" Gibbs said before head slapping Tony. "But that's for not telling me" And with that he wandered off in the direction of Vance's office

Tim looked up at them curiously. "Why would Gibbs kill you? You two didnt get into one of your petty pranking contests again did you?" He asked wearily, the memories of being super-glued to his keyboard flooding back.

"Tony and I got married a few months ago" Ziva shrugged like it was no big deal as she sat back at her desk. Tony couldnt contain his laughter as McGee's mouth hung wide open and he felt a sudden urge to throw a ball of paper in there.

"You two? Got married?" He stuttered.

"Yep" Ziva answered, her eyes locked onto her computer screen. McGee grabbed some random sheets of paper and stood up. "I'm just going to throw these out" He announced before hastily retreating to the elevator. It was obvious it was an excuse and he was off to tell Abby what he'd just learned.

Ziva looked at Tony and laughed. "And to think you were worried" Tony went to speak but the two were interupted by a high pitched squeal from the floor below. "Abby" They said in unison, bursting into laughter.

"Aww thats so romantic!" Abby exclaimed a few hours later after Tony and Ziva had given her and McGee their story in minute detail as per Abby's request. "That'll be a great story for your next book Timmy! Agent Tommy and Officer Lisa's secret wedding!" She squealed. "I've already said a million times, my stories are total fiction" McGee grumbled. "It's kinda late and I'm starving" Tony mumbled, his stomach growling. "Then I suggest we all go home and order us a pizza yes?" Ziva asked and no one had any objections. So they crowded into Ziva's mini, and after Tony more or less wrestled his wife for the keys, they spent set off to find a pizza place and a decent movie.

 **(Next up is going to be a lil bit of fluff. Because who doesnt love a bit of Tiva fluff?)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **(I'm back! Here's a lil fluff before I throw a case into the mix. Reviews are always welcome!)**

Sunday. The day of rest in most households. In the DiNozzo household however it was the day of movies. It was the one day of the week that both Tony and Ziva had totally free from their duties at NCIS and Tony had insisted on educating her on all his favourite movies, which was practically every movie in existence.

The day started like every Sunday did, Ziva snuck out of bed to prepare breakfast and by the time Tony noticed, the house was already full of the multitude of delicious smells. They sat down and ate, discussing the most random of things (Like the time Tony woke up on the floor of McGee's appartment but McGee wasnt anywhere to be found. Or the time Ziva ended up in London even though her mission was in Milan). Then they did the usual chores of food shopping, laundry and other boring domestic things neither of them wanted to do, but they'd developed a competition. Whoever finished the most chores before dinner chose the movies for the evening.

"Ha!" Tony exclaimed as he finished his meal. "I've mowed the lawn, washed both cars AND I fixed that creaking door"

"I've done the laundry, the grocery shopping, rearranged the bookshelves and cleaned the floors. But since you tried so hard, then I guess you can pick the movie" Ziva smiled, collecting both of their plates and leaving them in the dishwasher.

Tony spent a rather long time staring at all the titles in his vast collection, trying to settle on the perfect movie. Eventually, he slid Silver Linings Playbook into the DVD player and sat down with Ziva on the couch, pulling her close. "I picked something you'll like sweetcheeks. At least you better like it or...OW!" He yelped as she slapped him on the back of the head

"That's what you get for thinking about threatening me" Ziva smiled at him sweetly.

The two of them watched until Ziva drifted off to sleep, her head resting against Tony's shoulder. He smiled sleepily before he too, drifted off.

The movie had been long over when he woke up again. Carefully, he untangled himself from a still sleeping Ziva and lifted her off the couch gently, he couldnt stop himself from smiling at her faint mews of protest as he carried her to bed and tucked her in, crawling in next to her and falling asleep with a contented sigh. Life couldnt get any better than this, could it?

 **(Awww. I couldnt help it. I Roleplay online and one of my characters had a similar moment and I thought it'd be perfect for Tiva thanks to Tony's love for movies. Next up will be a case, so who knows what'll happen!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy revising for a French Speaking Exam which really isnt my thing! So I'm sorry. But here's chapter six!)**

"Tony can you stop making that ridiculous tapping noise!" McGee snapped "No One types with one finger like that!"

Tony gave him a cocky smile "Is it bugging you McProbie?"

"No, that's why I asked you to stop!" McGee grumbled sarcastically, borderline banging his head off the desk in frustration. Tony had been purposely typing like that for the last 90 minutes and he couldn't take it any more. "Ziva can you please tell him to stop?" McGee pleaded, looking over to Ziva's desk.

"I find the noise quite therapeutic" Ziva said simply and Tony flashed her a smile. He was obviously pleased he was starting to rub off on her.

"DiNozzo, David, grow up." Gibbs ordered, slapping Tony on the back of his head as he walked passed him. Tony made a mental note it was a 7/10 on the Gibbs Head Slap Scale as he liked to call it.

"Grab your gear. Dead marine in Norfolk" Gibbs continued and all three of the agents instantly swung their bags over their shoulders, speed walking to the elevator. No one liked to be the last one in, it usually resulted in a glare from Gibbs.

Instantly, the team had their bags on their shoulders and had piled into the elevator, on their way down to the van. Ziva beat the others out and grabbed the keys. "NO!" Tony and McGee chorused, receiving an innocent smile from Ziva. "Why not? I am an excellent driver. I passed my test with gliding colours" "It's flying colours. The phrase is passed with flying colours" McGee corrected her, earning himself a glare. "I'll drive sweetcheeks. That way you can torture McGoo all you want" Tony smiled, plucking the keys from his wife's grip and climbing into the drivers seat.

Ziva snapped another picture on the camera, the flash almost blinded Tony as he bagged up various bits of evidence. The crime scene was a mess, shattered glass and fragments of broken furniture littered the floor and the body lay in the dead centre, face down in what looked to be a pool of vomit. McGee was crouched next to it, frowning in disgust as he scanned the fingerprint. "Petty Officer Mason Browning, just returned from his second tour with the Marine Corps"

"You know, this reminds me of a time back when I was a boy. A bird somehow got into the house and Mother tried to usher it out of an open window. She ended up breaking her favourite crystal vase" Donald "Ducky" Mallard, the NCIS Medical Examiner announced with a chuckle.

"Fascinating Doctor" Jimmy Palmer, his assistant (Who was known to the team as the autopsy gremlin) nodded, entrapped in the story.

"Time of death Duck?" Gibbs asked from where he was browsing the book shelves.

"Roughly 2.30 this morning. And I believe the cause may be asphyxiation" Ducky began "But I need to conduct the autopsy to be certain"

"Then finish up. We're going home" Was all Gibbs said before he turned and left with the others hot on his metaphorical tail.

 **(No idea how this is going to end up. Reviews are welcome!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**(I'm back! I'll try to post another couple of chapters over the next few days. And has anyone else seen the Season 13 finale? I will admit I cried alot at that)**

"Well that was easy" Tony remarked as he slammed his desk drawer shut. The case had been one of the simplest the team had had in months. It turned out Mason Browning had been having an affair with his brother's wife and when the brother went to confront him, things got out of hand.

"Never say that Tony. That'll jinx it for all of us" Tim sighed. Normally, he didn't care about superstitions like jinxes and curses but he was so close to scoring himself a date with Abby he wasn't taking any chances. No matter how ridiculous they were.

"Don't panic McProbster, as (Insert actor name here) said in (Insert movie name here), (Insert Quote here)" Tony chuckled, reeling off yet another of his beloved movie quotes. Ziva rolled her eyes but smiled anyway. Tony always looked so proud when he recited a quote and his eyes seemed to brighten with passion as he made the words come alive. It was one of the many things that had made her fall for him. Though she wasnt sure what the other things were if she was being honest. She was knocked from her thoughts by Abby bouncing over, bubbly as always.

"Guys! My brother Luca just called and he's in town this weekend and I want all of you to come meet him! It's about time my NCIS family met my real family after all its been what, 6 years?" Abby squealed, overexcited as usual. Abby was probably the sweetest member of Team Gibbs with her Gothic exterior and her infectiously bubbly interior.

Everyone considered her the younger sister of the team which Abby had no objections to in the slightest (After all, they were her second family) The rest of the team where a little harder to place. Tim was definitely the smart, slightly geeky younger brother who spent as much time as humanly possible locked away staring at his computer screen or tapping away frantically at his typewriter. Tony was the idiot of an older brother, the one who took great pleasure in torturing his "siblings" whenever he could. But he was also extremely proud of them all, even if he'd never admit it aloud. Gibbs was easily the father figure everyone else had lacked in their childhoods, the leader of the pack. He was grumpy, yes, but he also cared about them all like they were really his kids. Ducky, the grandfather of the group, always ready with a story or advice when need be. And then there was Palmer. Palmer...was...the only way anyone could describe the poor guy was as the weird cousin who always turned up uninvited to family occasions and made everything super awkward. But that was easy to explain compared to Ziva. Ziva was something different to everyone in a way considering how many "personalities" she had. She was the maternal figure, the one who was always willing to listen, wipe away tears and kill to protect those she loved if necessary. But she was also the mysterious one, the one who had so much more to hide than it seemed.

"So you'll come?" Abby pressed, looking at them all with wide, puppy dog eyes. McGee nodded instantly.

"Of course Abs. I wouldnt miss it for anything" He'd barely finished speaking before Abby had entrapped him in a bone crushing hug.

"You're the best Timmy!" She chriped before letting him go, ignoring him as he gasped from breath whilst she looked at Tony and Ziva. "You guys in?"

Tony shot a glance at Ziva. "Whatcha thinkin' sweetcheeks?" Ziva simply shrugged.

"We do not have any real plans for this weekend besides clearing the basement for your stupid movie collection" She grumbled.

"Well someone got out of the wrong side of bed this morning" McGee muttered to Abby, who in return elbowed him in the stomach "Ow!" He hissed.

If she hadnt felt so vile Ziva probably would have thrown something at him. But she'd been hit by a sudden wave of nausea just after lunch and it had completely ruined her good mood. "Fine. We shall join you this weekend" She finally grunted, trying not to waver as she stood up.

Abby beamed at her "Yay! Now I just have to convince Gibbs..."

 **(And I've just found this is my longest chapter yet so yay! R &R's are welcome!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**(I'm back again! Sorry for not updating in like forever but I had to send my laptop away to get fixed and I only just got it back today. I shall stop my insesant rambling as we continue on with what is creatively called Chapter 8)**

Tim looked up as he finished typing, frowning as he noticed Tony staring over at Ziva's empty desk. Gibbs had sent her home before she'd even stepped out of the elevator that morning. After a reluctant visit to the Doctor's office, it turned out she'd contracted food poisoning, something she blamed on the vendor she'd bought her lunch from the previous afternoon.

"You ok Tony?" McGee asked cautiously, unsure whether Tony would snap at him or not. He shifted slightly uncomfortably as Tony dragged his gaze away from the empty space and focused on him.

"Other than the fact Ziva's sick and I'm stuck here when I should be taking care of her I'm just peachy Tim" Tony growled bitterly. "If Gibbs would even consider.."

"Consider what DiNozzo?" Gibbs questioned, taking another sip from his ever present coffee cup. Tony winced, something Tim normally would've relished the chance to see but it just didn't feel right considering how torn Tony must have been feeling.

"Consider letting me go home so I can keep and eye on Ziva. You know just in case she decides to do something crazy like go for a run or...or.." He floundered, struggling to find the right words to justify himself. His stammering came to an abrupt end as Gibbs' hand collided with the back of his head. (A small part of his subconscious rated it a 6 on the Gibbs Head Slap Scale).

"Go home DiNozzo. And tell David that she better do what the Doctor says or she's definitely staying home longer"

"Thanks Boss" Tony breathed before frantically grabbing his stuff and making a hasty dash to the elevator so Gibbs wouldn't have the chance to change his mind. McGee snickered quietly as he watched the Senior Field Agent tap his foot impatiently as the elevator doors took what seemed like an eternity to close. Then he yelped as he received a head slap of his own.

"That was for not telling him to go" Gibbs grumbled.

"But Boss I..." McGee began before deciding against it and going back to his typing.

Tony closed the apartment door with a soft click before the sound of vomiting hit his ears. Sighing, he slung his bag down on the sofa and made his way through to the bathroom. Just as he reached the door, Ziva stepped out. A wash of uselessness hit Tony as he took in the sight of his wife, bedraggled and pale in one of his old shirts and a pair of sweatpants.

"Tony I have had food poisoning before and it was not as bad as this, I do not think that is what the cause of this is" Ziva mumbled as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Then what..." His eyes widened "Oh" But before he could say anything else, Ziva was back in the bathroom with the door firmly locked behind her.

 **(I will (hopefully) post at least one chapter every day for the next few days but if not then apologies in advance! R &R's are always welcome too!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**(So, here is the last chapter of The Secret...Dont be sad though! Myself and a few friends of mine have decided to collabate on a NEW Tiva story set before this one so it should be up soon! We're definately open for any ideas on how Tony and Ziva ended up getting married! I will so a sequal to this story as an independant piece, I promise! We're also working on a Warrior Cats Fanfiction featuring all our own Characters (Which we do use for our Facebook Roleplaying page if anyone has ever read them and wants to come join us, but the details will be posted along with that story!**

 **Anyway, Im waffling...so without further hesitation, here it is, the final (Very short) Chapter of The Secret!)**

McGee looked up as Tony practically skipped out of the elevator, whistling a chipper tune. He raised an eyebrow, unsure what to make of his friend's sudden good mood. Yesterday he'd been ready to bite his head off and now, well now he was looking extremely pleased with himself.

"What'cha looking at McProbie?" Tony asked, slinging his bag behind his desk before collapsing into his chair and putting his feet up.

"You're rather...chipper, today" McGee spoke carefully, expecting a prank or some kind of disgusting story about him and Ziva to be recounted.

"That's because McGee, the DiNozzo clan is about to get one little person bigger"

 **(So there's our happy ending! Thank you to everyone who has stuck with the story despite my tardiness updating! And thank you to everyone who reviewed it! I hope to see all of you on my new story! I'll post an A/N on here when its up! Please R &R!)**


End file.
